De Leon Reincarnations
by comavampure
Summary: A story of Reincarnations of a cursed family that originated from France. The family head gathers them all and heads to Japan where they heard a rumor of another family who was cursed. Pairings you'll find out. Rating for later chapters
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters (Although I wish I could) or the Fruits Basket manga or the Fruits basket Anime. I only own my characters  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing and submitting a fan fiction, so don't be hard on me. Also, I know many people don't like Mary Sues or self-insertions. I don't know if this story is or isn't one of those, so if you know, then please tell me. And I know people are definitely going to tell me to not do a couple of things different. But by all means do tell me, I'm open to flames (although I'll read and sometimes I will or won't reply back in a respectful manner) and suggestions or ideas. I'm just really new to this entire thing so don't mind me if my stories are crap.

Sybil and Sara: On with the story already!

Coma (the author): All right here's the-

Prelude 

The Descendants and/or the Reincarnations of the original De Leon Family (from France) behold a terrible curse set upon them by gypsies. The original De Leon family had 15 children, which were a pair of twins (one boy one girl), 6 boys, and 7 girls. Each of the children was born under a different father. Each father had either left them or tragically died. The first-born had been a girl. The First born holds the true core of this curse (from generations to generations just like the first born from her is always a girl and carries that first-born's name). Her curse is she can never have true happiness or true love. She must suffer in either extreme anger or immense depression. She is the Head of the family, and she is the law in the family.

The curse itself has presented itself in the latest generation of descendants and reincarnations of the original De Leon Family. Miss Antoinette De Leon, the head of this new generation of the family, is out to search for them. She must help them in controlling any extra powers they may have received. They are spread around to the far corners of the earth. She will search for them using a special power brought upon the curse.

The curse is, all twelve members of the reincarnations or descendants will represent the astrological sign they were born under. However there is one extra member of the family. She carries another burden of the family curse. She turns into a nightly creature that is not loved by anyone. She becomes a monster that is not accepted, that has a cold deep murdering heart. Once she transforms she is no longer there, the monster within takes over.

Antoinette De Leon has already gathered much of the easier members of the zodiac in her family including the much more cursed one. All she has left to find are the four more members of the reincarnations. "I can sense them here, they are all here, ironic really how the rest of them are situated so close, and in one State as well." Miss Antoinette De Leon said as she and Valkyrie De Leon walked the streets of Manhattan. Miss Antoinette was dressed in her business drab and so was Miss Valkyrie. They had left the family in the hotel they were staying in and searched for the remaining three members of the zodiac in the town.

"Hope Kidori is alright in Japan. Hope the house is still there…(chuckle)," Val (Valkyrie) said as a joke. They had left Kidori in Japan; she represented the Gemini Twins of the Zodiac. They left her to mind the house while the rest searched for the other members.

"I can sense them…they are nearby…" They both looked to three women and one man comes out of a store laughing.

"And that's how we found em, pretty easy huh?" Val, the Sagittarius archer, said to the younger members of the zodiac. Raphael, the Aquarius water bearer, and Toya, the Aries sheep, had listened to their words diligently. They held onto her every tongue.

"Val, if you are going to entertain the young ones, please do so in the play room," Kidori, a calm looking Zodiac member. She had two-colored hair. The top part of it grew out silver white and the bottom was a deep black. She had to wear glasses so she gave the appearance of great wisdom and intelligence, which wasn't a lie really. "I want to meet these new members, I have yet to even see them. When did you say they would be arriving?"

"Today, 'round 3 this afternoon." Piotr, the Russian member of the family, said. He represented Pisces, the fish in the Zodiac. All five of them looked out the window to the position of the sun saying it was in fact three. They saw a car pull up to the estate and parked.

A little short but I want you, the readers' opinion to continue or not.

Please tell me if it sounds good so far!


	2. Arrival, Meetings, & Settling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters (Although I wish I could) or the Fruits Basket manga or the Fruits Basket Anime. I only own my characters

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. I know I didn't get any reviews but I'm still going to post it just because I have it done. No Sohma's yet, sorry. But I introduce some of the De Leon Family, most of them anyway. Okay yeah um anyway hope you like.

Just to let you know I changed the way the story was written to third person so as not to be as confusing as I had it before when it was in different POVs. Thanks Dumblepoo for your advice, although I knew it was confusing I just didn't do anything to fix it at first. And Thanks again to my first reviewer Dumblepoo!

**Chapter 1: Arrival, Meetings, and Settling **

Sara stared out the window of the limousine she was sitting in. She sat against the door watching the trees go bye as they made their way to the Estate. She sat next to her friend, Sybil, who was asleep with her head down against her chest. Next to Sybil was Niris who was also staring out the window. Across from the seat was Sydney who was reading a new manga he had bought from a store back in Manhattan, Dears.

The last week has really been quite hectic for these four. What with finding out they were in actuality reincarnations of some French family, and being given the chance to live in Japan and the packing, it sure has been a week full.

"Sara, you studied some Japanese, right?" Sara looked up to Sydney who had a very perverted grin on. He was always perverted yet it balanced out with the fact he was very much sweet to everyone who deserved it. Miss De Leon had told us he was the Reincarnation and representation of the sign Libra, and also carried a curse.

"Yes I did, so did Sybil here and Niris, right Ni?" She smiled and looked at Niris. She did not respond she was in her own world once again. They left her to that. For some reason every time they answered Sydney they always seemed to have to tell him the truth, it felt like instinct. "Why do you need to know, Syd?"

"No reason just wanted to know," he looked a bit disappointed at this. 'Darn I could've gotten away with so many phrases.'

They turned their heads to Sybil who yawned quite loudly. She looks up with dreary eyes at Syd.

"Hey guys, wassup? Are we almost to the Estate yet? I'm dying to see these other reincarnations and descendants to this Family. I seemed to be more directly related to them than most. After all my great great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was a De Leon." She says quickly as she reaches inside the bag she had on her back for a bottle of water. She gulps it down and replaces the water bottle back. She looked cheerful now, considering on the plane she couldn't sleep at all. She had this fear of being suspended in the air, but she would never admit to it.

"Sybil, calm down, we are almost there, but you have to calm down right now, you might scare the rest of them away if they see you so hyper," Niris said looking at her amused. Niris was the Cancer representative of the family, and she suited that role well. Sybil was the Capricorn.

"Yeah, plus when we get there your pets ought to be there, and save the energy to play with them," Syd said as he decided to continue reading. Sybil turned to Sara and smiled.

"Are you ready to meet the other Zodiac members, Virgo?" she asked.

'Oh yeah, I'm the Virgo representation. The Self Pronounced Virgin is the Virgo' Sara thought as she sighed and nodded. She looked at her watch and it read 3:05 PM. Glancing outside she took notice of the passing houses and then trees. Eventually the limousine pulled up into a very large and secluded

"Yeah, I'm ready, but are they ready for us?"

Sybil giggled at what Sara said as they began to pile out of the limo. They had reached their destination and Sybil was pumped to meet the other Zodiac members. She was specifically wanted to see who else had their Reincarnations been born from an Englishman Father and a French Mother.

They stood there and saw the house was, well how can one put it softly…HUGE, GORGEOUS! And the grounds were magnificent.

"I believe I'm going to get used to this place," Sybil said and her friends all chuckled at her. The four looked up when laughter was heard from the entrance to the house. Out came a good 10 people, one was holding a baby, two were not but children, and two also looked like teenagers, but also related. The rest were all adults. Everyone looked different in someway, like from a different country.

"Konichiwa! My name is Toya Tomoyuki!" a small child ran up to Sara and talked to her.

'Figures, I look scary just because of the way I like to dress.' Sybil thought as she stared at her clothes. 'Oh yeah, I'm "Goth" to some people,' A sweat drop formed on the back of her head at that thought. Her clothes consisted of mostly black and white, or black with a combination of any color with it, but pink and yellow.

Sybil watched from an outsider's point of view as everyone introduced himself or herself to Niris, Sydney, and Sara. She looked up and saw The Head of the De Leon Reincarnations, Miss Antoinette watching the scene unfold with amusement. She turned her gaze toward Sybil, who in turn froze up with nervousness. 'Oh no what if she wants to get me back for what happened in New York!' Sybil stressed in her mind.

In New York, Valkyrie and Miss Antoinette had followed the group to their hotel. Miss Antoinette had cause Sybil's temper to rise quite a bit; so much a part of her curse was activated. Any nearby earth began to either shake or rise of the ground. Miss Antoinette had explained she had received this as a balance to balance her other curse(s).

"It's nice to see you again Sybil," she stated calmly as amusement shone in her eyes. Sybil's face paled at the fact she **had** nearly killed her back in New York.

"Nice to see you as well," Sybil stared everywhere but at Miss Antoinette's eyes. Miss Antoinette wore a deep green kimono with a blue bow. Her hair tied into a braid fell off of her shoulder in its golden blonde glory. Sybil blushed at the fact that now people were noticing her acting oddly.

"KIDORI!" Sybil looked up as someone shouted the name. It was name she'd never forget.

Sara, Niris, and Sydney hugged a girl with black and white hair in a purple and pink kimono. The girl was Kidori a very best friend from High School back in the States. She looked toward Sybil and beamed at her. Sybil smiled widely as she came hugged her.

"Kidori, you're a zodiac, too?" Sybil giggled at the luck she had had at having so many people she already knew in the zodiac.

"Yeah, I'm the Gemini, wouldn't you believe it. So you must be the Capricorn huh?" she gave an all-knowing smile like she used to. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Of Course I have, you just can't see it," Sybil brassily says as Miss Antoinette heads them inside.

"WOW!" Niris, Sara and Sybil yell as they realize that they will be living in an actually 6 story house plus the grounds outside. Everyone had just entered the house into the grand hall and the ceiling was high about to the attic it reached. The walls were painted a dazzlingly white with the zodiac symbols written on them largely. Each symbol written in the color in correspondence to the signs color representation: Aries- bright red, Taurus- copper, Gemini- bright green, Cancer- ocean blue, Leo- gold, Virgo- forest green, Libra- lavender, Scorpio- blood red, Sagittarius- warm brown, Capricorn- black, Aquarius- bright purple, and Pisces- silver.

The Grand Hall had stairs leading to all floors. There were about 4 doors, one looked like an elevator door and the others three looked to lead somewhere else. Antoinette seemed to notice Sydney looking around while everyone else began dispersing into the house.

"One leads to the dining room, the other to the Kitchen, and another to the living room. With in the Living Room is a door to the basement, which is where our dear Verona's rooms are located. If you wish for a tour of the rest of the estate I can arrange one if you'd like." She stated seemingly kindly. You could see in her eyes something deceiving in them

"Yeah, I'd like a tour." Sydney said.

Niris, Sybil, and Sara looked at him before yelling together, "Yeah me too!" at the same time.

Niris stared ahead as Sara was humming a song as the newcomers to the estate waited in the, what Sybil decided to call it, lobby. The room very much did resemble a lobby in a hotel. However it was going to also be their 'house' for now on.

'The doors in the 'lobby' were like the doors in America and not sliding doors like they normally are in movies that take place in Japan,' Niris snorted at that thought, 'Why would it be like in the movies. There I am for you, always assuming stuff that isn't probably true.'

A chandelier hung from the ceiling of the 6th floor, casting light from the top of the spiral staircase to the bottom level.

Niris sweat dropped at a particular thought of which room she would be in. 'There are 6 floors and from what I heard this place could probably hold 2 people in each room. Imagine the sleepovers we could have here…. Stop! I'm a friend with 22 year olds; I should act a little bit more mature. I may be only 16, but hey I should start acting mature… eh…nah…' She thought and looked toward Sybil at the thought of Maturity. 'Yeah, maturity…I don't think she really ever got that grasp of it…' She watched as Sybil began bouncing in her seat while quickly looking at everything she could see in the 'lobby.'

Kidori gapped at Miss Antoinette as she told her she was not allowed to give Niris, Sybil, Sara, or Sydney a tour. 'I am the right choice! I could help them get used to this new place they would be living in for now on. Why couldn't she this!' she thought angrily.

"Kidori-chan, I hope you understand why I am telling you this," she stated, as she looked her in the eye. Kidori stared at her a little lost not quite understanding her reasoning much. "It's because you already know them yourself. Let's let others get to know them as much as you do for a bit then you can socialize with them again. Until later, please go tend to the children," She said and brushed her off. Kidori stayed and watched as Raphael and Toya grabbed one of her hands and stood next to herself..

"Don't worry Kidori, I'll take care of them," said Osiris, the Scorpion representative said as he and the rest of them left.

She cringed, Osiris was a tad perverted but he respected those that deserved to be respected. 'Oh boy, Sybil is going to have fun with him. She just absolutely loves Egyptians,' She thought as she led Toya and Raphael to the playground.

She followed the others back into the Grand Hall. Valkyrie knew what Kidori felt like. They had known each other before she had even came to the Japanese estate. Valkyrie had wanted to give her the tour but Antoinette would have no such thing. She was just weird like that, but the Reincarnates respected that.

They headed into the 'lobby' and saw them sitting patiently on the lounge couches.

Sybil had a far off look staring at everyone that came. Kidori didn't come out with the rest of the group. Valkyrie laughed at her as she guessed Sybil was trying to figure out where Kidori was. Miss Antoinette gave her a sharp look before turning to the newcomers.

"I believe the tour shall be a good time for you to acquaint yourself with the other members of the star sign Zodiac," she paused and turned to the 'tour guides' leaving no room for. "Verona. Vlad. Please escort Sybil and give her a tour of the estate. Piotr and I will go with Miss Sara. And Valkyrie and Osiris go with Niris and Sydney."

Valkyrie and Osiris walked toward the only teen and the only male of the new comers. Valkyrie studied their appearance.

Niris was wearing sort of an American rock look. Hair cut short and bleached from what one could tell. She wore a pleated skirt with tights underneath and chains hanging from the skirt. Her shirt consisted of fishnet sleeves and the number 7 on the black part of the shirt in red.

Sydney had more of a laid back look. He wore an Ozzfest T-shirt that looked worn and faded. His pants were shorts…or were pants before he cut them to make them shorts. The edges of his shorts suggested the latter. His sneakers were also worn as well.

"Well let's start with the first floor. No doubt everyone else wants to show the others the grounds first," Osiris said taking Niris hand in his own and leading them toward the room they had come from, the living room.

"This is going to be a long tour I guess," Sydney said under his breath as he followed Osiris. Val followed him after he went through the door.

The living room was quite massive to other living rooms. There was a fireplace to one side that gave the room a homey feeling. The ceiling went as high as the ceiling of the second floor. There was a staircase on the same side the fireplace was on leading to the hallway of the second floor. The only room on the second floor was the master bedroom and the connecting bathroom. The living room had a large plasma screen television equipped with the latest technology for movies and game consoles. There was a large bookcase opposite the side with the fireplace. It went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a sliding ladder to assist anyone in searching for books. The furniture and overall style in this room was declared Victorian, aside from the television.

The kitchen was pretty basic, except slightly larger than most kitchens equipped with the basic kitchen supplies but with more stoves, ovens, and two refrigerators. The dining room had a long table that fit about 30 people. The walls had pictures hanging, pictures of the representation of the zodiac star signs along with a few that are not included in the zodiac.

The rooms were all the same except for the basement room or the attic rooms, which were four, and the master bedroom. Every room had at least 3 windows or more a closet a dresser a bed, a night table, and a desk. You would have to decorate it once you settle in. The master bedroom, no one knew what was in there because no one except Miss Antoinette was allowed in there.

The basic Layout for the house: The basement has it's own bathroom and one room. The First floor was the kitchens, living and the dining room. The second floor was the master bedroom with the master bathroom connected, Miss Antoinette's room. The third floor has five rooms and four bathrooms. The fourth floor has five rooms and four bathrooms. The fifth floor has five rooms and three bathrooms. And the last floor, which was the attic rooms, had four rooms and they all shared one really large bathroom.

The grounds around the estate extending far around, the De Leon owned a large piece of land away from the city and this is where it was located. Upon entering the estate you pass the "front yard," which is basically a trees and plant life that grows naturally. Passed that is what is known as the mini 'parking lot' that was the size of a school's parking lot. Then after the lot you would come upon the front doors up a pair of steps or up a slope.

On the left side when facing the front of the house is a gate that leads to the rest of the grounds. Once you enter that you would notice a lounge area, and passed that would be a pool in the shape of the Ying Yang symbol and next to it would be the hot tube and then about 10-12 feet away, would be, in the same shape as the pool, baby pool playground.

The farther we made are way to the far left side of the grounds you were able to the volleyball court clearer there. Miss Antoinette had an infatuation with the game and played it as much as she could. A little ways away from the volleyball court was an outside basketball court.

To the far right of the house was what the occupants of the house like to call it the escape forest. It's the one part of the grounds that began on the main grounds and extended outward to the rest of the grounds surrounding the estate. It at first, with in the main grounds, is an artificially made forest with a man made pond in the covers of trees with a mini waterfall. As it went farther the plant life and water became naturally made. The artificial forest was built for whenever one would need an escape.

Afterward coming to the right side of the house would be the green house and playground. And then would be a maze, which had a fountain once you entered the center of the maze.

The newcomers were very much impressed with the living state they'd be living in.

Dinnertime eventually came along, and everyone slowly made his or her way to the dining room.

Everyone was seated in whatever seat they wanted to sit in for now. The dining room could have a maximum 30 people. There was also a children's table on the side for the young, Raphael, Toya, and baby Ashef, the Leo in the Zodiac (his mom died and left him to her close friend, Miss Antoinette coincidentally).

Miss Antoinette sat at the head of the table. On her left side was in this order: Osiris, Verona and Kidori. On her right side was: Piotr, Vlad, then is my seat. The new comers sat them selves equally, two on one side two on the other. Sydney and Sybil sat on the left side and Niris and Sara sat on the other.

Dinner began with light chatter amongst them. Normally the zodiac constellation reincarnates would sit in order on one side but today was special. Piotr was cracking jokes with Miss Antoinette who in turn laughed. It was just another regular day, here on the De Leon Estate at dinnertime.

Sybil's POV

"So how'd you guys like your rooms?" Sybil asked Sydney, Niris, and Sara. She really likes her own rooms, which are located in the attic. Although she has yet to even see them all she knows was that they are in the attic.

"Mine are in the attic," Niris, Sara and Sybil said all together. They stared in disbelief at each other. To them this was way awesome. Now they won't have to worry about different roommates than what they were already used to.

"My room is in the attic, guys." Kidori said, "Great, we can hang out in the garden up there."

Sybil followed Kidori, Sara, and Niris up the stairs as they slowly made their way to their rooms. The rooms were all the way at the top; the highest rooms in the house.

"Of course our rooms had to be all the way up there! Why couldn't we just take the elevator!" Sybil grumbled. She tripped over a step and nearly fell on her face. She recovered and glared at the offending step. "Stupid step," she mumbled while sending a death glare in its direction.

"Get used to it, Sybil. No one is allowed to use the elevator unless you are handicapped or sick," Kidori called down from the top of the stairs in the circular room. She entered a door with everyone else following giggling at my grumpiness. Sybil entered the door to see '…ugh…more stairs.' She climbed those two flights of stairs and exited the door it lead her too.

Beyond the door, as she entered it, was a garden with a small fountain in the middle. The walls around it had five doors on it in a star shape. In the corner of the area was like a mini kitchen. Sybil stared in amazement at the sheer beauty of the small garden. Her tour guides earlier had not shown her what her rooms were like. They had other important matters to do so they let me wander around. Eventually she found her way back to the grand hall, though.

"What are you staring at Sybil? Didn't you see this earlier?" She looked at Sara in disbelief as she said that.

"No I didn't."

"Verona and Vlad did not take you up here? That's a shame really. During the day the glass roof is then opened to let fresh air in." Kidori said. "Come, I'll show you to your room. You get to have the one that is the mirror opposite to mine. Except my room is slightly decorated," Kidori lead me to the door that was on her left.

As soon as one would enter the first thing one would notice would be the French window. There were two other windows one on each side of the French window. The walls were painted white. The bed was off to a corner; it too was white. The night table was next to it. The desk was next to the far left window. The dresser was on the same side the door was on except to the left of the door. There were three doors. One would assume it to lead to a closet. The other two…

"One door leads to your closet, another to the bathroom, and another to Sara's room." Kidori looked at Sybil with a half-smile.

"To Sara's room?"

"Yes, we all get to be able to connect with each other, midnight talks and snacks, and stuff," Kidori glanced at her through the corner of her eye. She had a huge grin on, like the cat that got the cream, or the Cheshire cat from the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh yes, we can do so many things with all our rooms connected…" Sybil smirked at that thought and went about putting her clothes away and setting up her computer. She wasn't really a person to go to sleep at 9, more like around midnight.

She could feel Kidori watch her as she moved around her room at lightning speed. She wanted to have fun already. They all had put their stuff away when they went to the rooms. Sybil didn't because she decided to wander around the estate after her tour guides _abandoned_ me, (oh woo is me dramatically puts hand on forehead mentally). She finished in record time.

Sybil sat down on the bed made up in black sheets she had found in the closet, white sheets made her feel dirty. Kidori entered beckoning for Niris and Sara to follow her in. They carried in bags of chocolate and a box of movies and some magazines. Niris had the decency to bring a makeup bag. Kidori brought along a box with no particular label on it to tell what was in there.

Sybil stared at it as though it held some secret. So she went and grabbed her lab-top from the desk and set it up so they could watch movies. She set up a large futon on the floor as they set up a couple games they had brought.

After everything was set, and each had at least a small piece of chocolate in their mouth, they began their ladies get together night.

"So who wants some thing that'll really lift this party up?"

All right so that's the revised version! It's a lot easier to understand now and as soon as I'm done revising the second chapter, it will be posted.

THAT' ALL! Please review this time. The next chapter won't come unless I get at least 2 reviews (I know small, but I have to start somewhere).

REVIEW! Press the little button that says it!


	3. Meeting the Sohmas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters (Although I wish I could) or the Fruits Basket manga or the Fruits Basket Anime. I only own my characters.

Author's Note: Sorry for deleting the other chapters but…I decided to put all the "Meeting the Sohmas" parts in one. And here it is too! Okay yeah so this is it and yeah… Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Sohmas**

A day has passed since the newcomers' arrival and everything is beginning to set into routine. Amazingly today was Monday now. The teenagers and children all had to go to school this fine morning.

"I AM SO GOING TO BE LATE!" Niris awoke and remembered that today was her first day of school at **Kaibara High School **and she needed to wear a stupid uniform. She hated wearing uniforms but to satisfy her expression of individuality she would wear her bracelets and all her accessories.

She rushed and headed downstairs into the dining room. Breakfast had been served for only six. Verona, Vlad, Valkyrie, Raphael, and Toya sat there. She sat down and waited for them to start serving before her.

After breakfast Valkyrie took the students to school. Valkyrie also worked in the school as a Student Counselor and so it was her responsibility to take them to school every morning. Val dropped off Raphael and Toya first then the teenagers.

Niris made her way to the front office. She got her schedule and headed for homeroom, class 1-D, the same as Vlad, so he led her there. It was his first day at school here too, so they were both new. Verona was a freshmen and not a sophomore here like them so she went to a lower class.

Vlad knocked on the sliding door before they entered.

"Ah yes, our new students have arrived. Class this is Vlad De Leon and Niris De Leon," the teacher told the class happily. "Please take a seat."

Both of them decided to sit in the back away from the class. Vlad didn't talk while Niris fiddled around with her bracelets and safety pins she also had added to the uniform. Vlad went against the rule and wore no tie and lots of bracelets and necklaces. His hair was spiked up in a mini mo-hawk dyed temporarily hot pink. He glared at anyone who even tried to make a comment about it.

"Hello, my name is Honda Tohru," Niris looked up at the brown haired girl in front of her in her bubbly happy mood as she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm De Leon Niris, it's nice to meet you Tohru-san," She stated in a perfect Japanese that I had practiced over the years. Behind Tohru were two girls and two guys. One girl had dark hair and had a very monotone expression on, very creepy. The other had a blond hair and seemed to 'protect' this Tohru. One of the guys had gray hair and purple eyes. ' I've never seen a guy with purple eyes,' She thought. His face looked like a girls face, but you could tell he was a guy. The last guy got Niris's attention by his hair.

"These are my friends, Ansa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Sohma Yuki, and Sohma Kyo." Tohru introduced. 'So the orange one was Kyo, huh?' Niris thought.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Niris," the gray haired one said politely. She nodded but kept her attention on Kyo. He seemed to notice her and glared at her. She in turn smiled at him with a creepy smile Sybil had taught her a while ago back in America to get people freaked out sometimes.

"It's nice to meet you all really, this is my…(She searched for a word to explain a relation between Vlad and her)…"

"Cousin," Vlad at his explained, a very believable explanation too. "I'm Vlad, and just call me that, no san's, chan's, sama's or kun's, just call me Vlad."

"Well you two are both Sohmas so how are you guys related?" Vlad asked the two Sohmas. The two Sohmas glared at each other before answering.

"Cousins," they said at the same time with the same harsh tone.

"Yeah, they're cousins, the type who fight a lot. Orange top here sure has a temper, too," Uotani said while smirking.

"What!" Kyo said. Little cat ears popped up, as he seemed to hiss at Uotani.

Niris stared at Uotani steadily. She looked at her just the same.

"You both have very unique electric waves," Hana stated after being silent for this entire time.

"Huh?" Vlad and Niris said. But the bell rang signaling first class.

Lunchtime eventually rolled around when the Student Counsel President came up to Vlad and Niris as we headed to lunch.

"You both are completely violating the strict dress code this school has," he stated his glasses flashing in the light of the hallway. She glared at him and continued onward with Vlad, they were going to meet Verona at lunch and talk about how the school day went.

"What dress code?" She stated over her shoulder knowing full well the dress code didn't technically say they couldn't wear necklaces or bracelets or dye their hair hot pink, it was just assumed. No one ever really bothers to check.

"She makes a clear point," Valkyrie stated heading toward them from behind the Counsel. She whispered something to them and they were off. "I want you guys to be careful about you know what." And she left down the stairs.

They entered the lunchroom and grabbed their lunch and sat down next to Verona who had snagged a seat by the window. She was currently arguing with a guy with white and black hair.

"Sister, what is it you are arguing about this time. Who is this to? You want me to get rid of him? " Vlad said to Verona in a language Niris had never heard before. The guy with the two-colored hair stared at Vlad as he sat down next to Verona.

"No brother, I am fine. We were just arguing about the fact that I got this table first, " Verona answered back.

"What language are you guys speaking?" Niris inquired after a bit of silence form the two as they begun eating.

"Transylvanian," they both said with their accent.

"Haru! There you are! I was looking for you, I thought you had gotten lost again!" Niris turned 'Who's the blonde girl…wait no boy hugging "Haru" the boy with the two colored hair.' This boy was wearing the girl's uniform. She stared at him and blushed. 'Is he a cross dresser?' the thought rang through her mind as she stared ahead.

"Momiji, I wasn't lost this time," 'Haru' said to the boy.

"Um, hello," Niris tried saying. She was a bit lost at what was going on here but she tried to make sense of it.

"Hey! My name is Sohma Momiji, what's your name? This is my friend Sohma Hatushara," Momiji happily smiled at me. 'He looks like such a small boy…err girl…err boy.' Niris couldn't decide he just looked so cute she wanted to hug him.

"Oh my god! You look so cute!" She stated smiling brightly at Momiji. She went down to eye level with him and smiled. "My name is De Leon Niris. But you can call me Niris, Momiji-chan."

"Okay Niris! You're so nice Niris!" Momiji smiled at her brightly.

"Gah shut up Momiji, I swear every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!" Kyo punched Momiji in the head. A loud wail was heard before…

"Wah Kyo's hurting me," Momiji cried.

"Aw Kyo you shouldn't hurt him, he is just a kid," Niris stated while pulling Momiji away from Kyo and behind her as a defense for him. Kyo looked at her oddly along with Yuki behind him with Tohru and Hana and Uotani. Haru was staring at her like she was crazy. They all were. "So, why are you all staring?"

"Um, Niris, Momiji is 15." Tohru stated. She turned to Momiji with a confused look on.

"He is…" She paled slightly thinking this through. "…Oh wow, and you look so cute that I want to hug you!" All the Sohmas tensed up at this.

"You do!"

"Yes, but It would be so wrong if I hugged you without permission!" The Sohmas and Tohru looked relieved at this.

Kidori, Sybil, and Sara had awoken with a slight headache that morning. Sybil had been up and about but she had been complaining about a headache for hours. Kidori had immediately took aspirins and was right as rain once again. They had breakfast and immediately did a few activities they could do at the estate.

Kidori said she wanted to take the two out shopping. Sybil immediately said she wanted to find some fabrics for some curtains she was going to make for her room. So they decided to go out. Kidori asked for Antoinette's permission and they were off.

"This is going to be so fun! We haven't hung out like this in a long time!" Sara said as she sat in the limo in between Kidori and Sybil.

"Well first we are going shopping and it'll be Sybil's treat to pay for what ever we buy!" Kidori stated as she smiled. Sybil nodded without listening.

"Hey! Why do I have to pay for the shopping?"

"Because you have more money than Sara and I combined."

"So…"

"It'd be a nice gesture." Kidori grinned as she got her way. Sybil pouted before grinning.

"You pay for lunch though!" Sybil shot back. Kidori winced but gave in and nodded.

"You two are so funny sometimes!" Sara said as she turned on the stereo. She smiled as Morning Musume's Renai Revolution started. She began singing as she bounced in her seat. Sybil joined in. And eventually they got Kidori to do the same as well.

The first stop was at a Café Shop. Sybil was looking for her favorite type of Coffee. She eventually found it. It was their last one they had, so she took it at any price.

And then they went shopping for new clothes to make them 'fit in a bit more' in Japan. Kidori bought many items for herself, although the trip wasn't for her she 'purchased' it anyway. Sara herself picked out a few shirts that contained fairies on it and some with her favorite anime logos on them. She also grabbed the newest addition of a couple mangas she read. Sybil had dragged them to the Japanese addition of Hot- Topic for herself. She bought herself selected amounts of new "goth" clothes.

After ward they went looking for a fabric store, but Kidori said she needed to go back. Sara went back with her and they left Sybil to 'fend' for herself on the streets of Tokyo.

"No sweat, I'll just get a cab to take me. I need to find the fabric store with the right fabric I want to make it anyway," Sybil stated as they left in the car.

-------

Sybil slowly walked around. It was already 1:30 and she still couldn't find the right fabric she wanted. She decided to just browse around in stores, probably some bookstores too. She walked down a street and visited every store on there. Eventually she came upon a bookstore next to a, what do you know, a fabric store. She entered the Fabric store first. It was called: "Ayame's" and it had a picture of a mermaid on the sign.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The sign said it was open right now. Yet no one was here. Very poor business if they did this. Sybil was about to walk out when a crash was heard behind a door.

"Wait, give me a moment to get to you, I was just finishing something!" A quite loud and cheerful male voice said. Whoever he was he had a very melodic voice. 'He sounds a tad arrogant to me, ah well so am I.' Sybil thought.

She faced the doors as she waited. She heard the door open and then silence. 'I wonder if the guy is just staring at me from the door.' She turned back around to come face to face with a beautiful man. He had long silver tresses and golden eyes that shone. His face was sort of feminine but had that hint that he was indeed a guy.

"I'm assuming you are the owner, Ayame?" She asked with a tone of voice that was not used often, rarely was it used. 'What the heck I sound shy! I am not shy!'

"Yes that's me, now how may I help you?" he smiled at her widely. She blushed at how close he was and just looked down at the floor. There was something about this man that made her shy. "Oh, you want one of your fantasies to come true too dear? Well don't worry you've come to the right place!" Ayame grinned as he saw the blush on this woman's face. 'Ah another chance to get someone to wear my dresses!'

'Fantasies? Come true? What is he talking about?' Sybil thought. Apparently he just took this as an embarrassed yes.

"Well follow me dear, oh pardon my manners, I'm Sohma Ayame, and you are?"

"De Leon Sybil."

"Well then Sybil, follow me to the back room and tell me what kind of dress do you want?" He led her to the back room where there were drawings and all sorts of uniform designs on them.

'Could he be talking about those kinky…?' She thought and blushed a deeper red. She took a step forward out of his hands and changed her mind. She turned around and ended up walking straight into him tripping backwards and falling down. "I'm sorry I think you misundersto-" She was about to fall when she grabbed him as support this thus made her swing forward instead of backwards and straight into his arms.

A poof was heard and smoke spread around where Ayame was before. Sybil looked to what was in her arms, Ayame's clothes and a snake coiled up.

"Oh No!" She shouted as she looked at the snake. "Oh man could this be my curse! I knew I should have first found out what it was before leaving the estate!" She grabbed the snake carefully but he slithered out of her hand and into her clothes around her chest area.

It's head popped out from Sybil's collar. "Sorry about this dear but I must explain something to you," it said, it had Ayame's voice. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. That's when poof, a cloud of smoke and she changed. She looked around and saw herself in a mirror. She was a goat!

"She didn't tell me I would turn into a goat!" She started wailing. The snake coiled itself around her neck.

"Looks like you have a curse too. But I think I'll be turning back soon," he said and poof he appeared as Ayame, but completely naked. She turned away as he dressed himself. Her cloves clicking against the floor as she moved.

She continued staring at her reflection and nearly cried again. She ignored Ayame as he stated this was somehow a wonderful thing. "How is me being a goat 'wonderful!'"

"Wait, goat. There's something in the star signs that says something about goats. The goats are the representation of…oh no. They are the symbol for the Capricorn sign. The star signs are what my family is cursed with, so, oh great," She sighed as she slumped her goat body to the floor. Her coat in the mirror was the color of her original hair.

"So your entire family is cursed with this?"

"Well no, only those of us who are the Reincarnations of the first 15 children of the Star Signs. They were all cursed because of the Head of the Family's greed for more children. They were also all half siblings, related by the mother," She stated. 'I really wanted to scratch a spot behind my ear.' "Could you scratch my ear for me, Ayame?" He smirked playfully and scratched behind her ear. She sighed at the cool feeling of being scratched there. 'I feel like a dog that can't quite reach that one spot to scratch.' She began to calm down, 'that's what Antoinette said to do incase we were to find ourselves in the activity of our own curse.'

She widen her eyes as she felt herself about ready to change back. It felt like a warning. "I'm going to change- Poof - back," Sybil sat there on the floor completely naked. Ayame looked at her and she immediately punched him over the head yelling, "HENTAI!" She jumped behind the couch and knocking down a cup of tea on the table and totally spilling the contents of the rest of his tea on her clothes.

"Oh dear, your hair has changed," Ayame said looking at her after he regained consciousness. Sybil grabbed a chunk of her hair and saw no longer the black and red she had dyed it.

"NOOOOO! MY HAIR IS BACK TO NORMAL!"

----------

"You know Sara, you didn't have to come with me," Kidori said as they made their way slowly back to the estate.

"It's okay. I need to do a few things. One of which is look for a job," Sara stated. 'No way would I be a freeloader. Besides I want to continue my career.'

"Right, you want to be a Doctor eventually. I can help you with some of the job hunting if you like," Kidori offered. Sara nodded happily at her. 'I really want a job so I can buy the side stuff I want and not have to rely on Antoinette for money.'

They arrived back at the estate at 1:55 pm; the students would be out of school in about 2 hours. It was plenty of time for Sara to decorate her room and look for a job. She finished decorating her room at 2:30 and then went down to the living room afterwards where Kidori told her she would be working on a manga. The living room also had one wall with a shelf filled with books from ceiling to floor. There was a stepladder there.

"Hey, I've went through the classifieds and took out jobs that would be good for your experience," Kidori handed her a folder and turned to her. "Try and get an interview for today at least."

Sara flipped through them, called a couple. Yet every single one she's looked through have all been filled. She looked at the next page and saw the job description. 'Nurse to assist family doctor at home.' 'I could do that.' She called the number.

"Hello, yes my name is De Leon Sara. I'm calling for the job application. Yes, may I schedule your earliest appointment? It's today. No, no. That's fine, at four? You'd like to have the interview over tea, yes sir, that'd be fine. All right. Thank you for your time Mr. Sohma," She turned off the phone ecstatically. 'My first interview here in Japan.' She left to get ready and bundle up her resume and papers.

"Bye Sara," Kidori called to her as she left the living room.

-------

"Oh dear we've got to get you some clothes. I know just the thing!" Ayame stated and left Sybil behind the couch shivering in the cold air. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and glared at it. It was back to its natural hair color, golden brown but now there were streaks of silver gray in them. 

Ayame was humming as he walked back. Sybil stared dumbfounded by the outfit he held up.

"I'm going to wear…that?" She looked at the light blue and dark blue schoolgirl outfit. Its miniskirt was way too…'mini'. She stared at Ayame at a lost for words.

After a bit of a struggle she was in the outfit, surprisingly she fit into it with ease. Sybil looked at herself in the mirror.

"My dear Sybil, I must tell you, I have got to go to my Head of the family and tell him that you know about us. Normally we would erase your memories, but I'm not too sure for this because you have your own curse," Sybil looked to Ayame and saw he had a serious face on. She nodded, she understood but why the grave face, they must have more to the curse. 'I'd have to tell Antoinette this too.'

"Wait you have to erase memories!"

--------

She was right outside the teashop she was to meet her possible employer. She had all of her papers and was dressed appropriately. Her hair was done into two braids. Finally, she entered and caught the eye of a young man with dark green hair; some fell and covered his left eye. He stood up and motioned her over.

"Miss De Leon?"

"Yes, Mr. Sohma?"

"Yes, have a seat if you please." They ordered tea, Sara ordered green leaf tea; the kind you can read your fortune in. She felt an authority presence from this Mr. Sohma. Sara mentally giggled at what would he think if they had Kidori here, she had a much more authority presence than he did.

So we went on the interview. He asked the basic questions, what past experiences? Did she have any other experience in different lines of fields? All sorts of questions every now and then, he asked. She was relived her interview was almost over. He kept going through her papers, too.

It was coming to an end when his cell rang out loudly. "If you'll excuse me a moment," His monotone voice is what it seemed at first but right now it held a slight irritation. Sara happened to hear parts of their conversation. She recognized a voice in the background. She then came on his phone completely and Sara heard her much more clearly.

"Excuse me sir, did you just call her De Leon Sybil?" Sara asked. He nodded then looked at me suspiciously. 'Oh great what did Sybil do, already on the second day here.' She could just imagine what it would be like when she got back to the estate. "She's my cousin. Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Ayame, I'll be right over. (Hangs up) Miss Sara I believe your cousin has had a slight 'transformation' and she needs to be looked at immediately."

"Transformation (could that be…her curse!) Oh dear, may I come with you to where this Ayame may be?" He nodded after a while.

They headed back to the area Sara, Sybil, and Kidori had been earlier. They stopped in front of a store that said "Ayame" and had a picture of a mermaid on it. It was a fabric store! They entered to hear laughter, two females and one male, one very melodic male. One of the females she could tell was Sybil but the other two; Sara had no clue who they were.

"Stay right here miss Sara," Mr. Sohma said after awhile. He headed into the back room.

"Hatori, it's nice to see you again! Oh yes that's right I called for you. Mine' do you think you can handle the shop while I'm out for a few hours?" I heard the loud melodic voice say.

"Oh it'd be no trouble at all sir. I'd be happy to do so." The voice named Mine' said to the loud one.

"Miss Sybil, I believe your cousin Miss Sara is here also," Hatori stated. There was a gasp and what appeared to be schoolgirl come rushing out of the door Hatori had entered.

"SARA! Wow, It's been what only a couple of hours 'cousin,'" she stated emphasizing 'cousin' more than usual.

"Yes only just a couple of hours," She stated and stared at her outfit.

"Oh yeah you see, when I 'transformed' I kind of knocked some tea on my clothes and Ayame has graciously let me borrow one of the outfits he and Mine' make," She said in one breath and looked at the others as they joined them.

"We really must be going. Mine'" he nodded to Mine' a girl in a nurse uniform on stood behind the counter.

-----

The ride to the Sohma's Main House was tense and silent mostly between the occupants of the car. Well Ayame was making noises by flipping through stations on the radio.

Sara sat in the back next to Sybil while the two Sohmas were in the front. Sybil seemed slightly ashamed that she let someone find out about the cursed family. 'It's not really her fault. Miss Antoinette failed to even tell us what our curses were, except for those of us who's curses are not as active as the others. And Miss Antoinette only told us not to get extremely angry or intensely embarrassed.'

'I wonder what she turned into when she got embarrassed, assuming she had gotten embarrassed.' Sara looked out the window as she thought of the curses. 'Let's see, the way my curse is its always active -(sweat drop)- I will stay a virgin until I get married because the Virgo is the 'virgin' in the zodiac star signs. The Virgo has an earth attribute and it has been rumored that her sign has a strong liking to earth, specifically plant life.

'The Capricorn, however, was the goal achiever and is sometimes stingy (yeah that's Sybil). They always set themselves goals and they climb up there like a goat climbs a mountain. But there are also the rumors the Capricorn has the head and torso of a goat and legs of a mermaid, but that's just a rumor. Capricorns are also very down to earth according to astrology. They feel strongly about their own beliefs and are stubborn and hate admitting they are wrong. They stay firm to what they believe in and are never budgeting on that like rock.' Sara rationalized, 'figures all earth elemental signs rationalize.'

"Hey, I think I figured out a part of our curses." She leaned over and told Sybil. She looked at her with a curious look signaling for me to continue but be very quiet. "You see, you've heard of my curse and you know what astrology has said about my sign and it all corresponds to each other. So maybe everyone's signs correspond to their curse. Whatever is about the sign I think we get a form of it in a curse."

"Yeah, I kind of had a thought about it like that but I wasn't sure. I turned into a goat before when Ayame embarrassed me. But I don't think we should continue this discussion here," she whispered and sat back against the back of her seat. Hatori was watching them through the mirror. She sat back and looked at Sybil.

"Did you do something with your hair?"

-------

Kidori had spent a good three hours on her new manga volume. She stopped considering her deadline wasn't for a month and She only needed a couple of pages for it.

Kidori glanced at the pile Sara left behind. The job descriptions some crossed off others circled and crossed off. And only one remained crossed off. Kidori picked up that paper and began reading the job description and sat on the couch.

"To work as an assistant for the Sohma family doctor. Where have I heard Sohma before?" She glanced up as Valkyrie entered the living room. It seems the students had gotten back or school let out n hour ago. "Where are the kids?"

"Raph and Toya are in their rooms. The others are going out to the stores and are going to eat at some restaurant out there, probably," she sat next to Kidori and looked at the name Sohma also. "Didn't you meet a Sohma at that Manga Awards ceremony you went to a couple of months ago?"

Kidori thought back to that day and remembered a very perverted novelist who wrote mangas on the side like she did. "Oh yes the pervert who gave me his address. His name is…um Sohma …Shigure."

"Sohma huh? The teens met a couple of Sohmas today also."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at Val a little bit suspiciously.

"Well you met a Sohma. Sara is going to work for a Sohma. And Vlad, Verona, and Niris have Sohmas as classmates. There is some kind of connection here. Don't you find it strange we are meeting Sohmas all of a sudden?" She had a foreboding look on her as she looked at the chandelier from her spot.

"I was beginning to wonder when it would start." They both looked up at the top of the stairs to see Miss Antoinette standing there with Ashat in her arms, her adoptive son. "We must call a meeting as soon as possible. Tell the others the meeting will be tomorrow."

-------

They arrived at the Sohma estate and Sybil was slightly anxious to meet their head of the family. Ayame had said when she was to meet him to be very respectful to him and to answer his questions straightforward. 'This guy put fear into them, yet they still respect him. This Akito is whom I would be meeting.'

Sybil glanced at Sara who was very calm about it all, or was she just hiding her nervousness inside. Sybil envied her for always seeming so calm. She watched as she walked through the door that led to the house the Head was living in.

"Wait here until I get you," Hatori told us to wait outside. Ayame stood with us.

"So what sign are you?" he asked Sara enthusiastically.

"I'm the Virgo. Now how did you get messed into our web of cursed reincarnates?"

"Oh here let me tell her," Sybil said as she began to briefly describe how it is he found out about them. And how she found out about him and his family, all in Spanish so he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Really? Another cursed family like ours?" Sara looked quite amazed at this.

"Oh what language was that?" he asked as he began to play with a strand of his hair while gazing at a Sakura tree out of a window.

She never got to tell him because Hatori came back and he motioned for Sara and Sybil to go in, alone.

They entered and sat down respectfully. They bowed down deeply and waited for him to speak. He was lounging by the door lazily. His kimono was slipping off his shoulders as a bird landed on an outstretch hand of his.

"Why have you come here?" he asked and slowly stood up after the bird flew off. He laid out in front of them, back turned to them. Sybil decided to talk first.

"To talk about the curse. Your family isn't alone," She stated and brought her head lower in the bow. She glanced at him and he turned to her and grabbed her hair. He pulled Sybil up by her hair. She winced but looked at him. He had a hard face and glared at her.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm De Leon Sybil. I'm the Reincarnation of the Original De Leon member born under the Capricorn Star Sign. I'm cursed with when I get embarrassed or angered my curse has a reaction to that emotion. I have recently moved to Japan by my Head of the Reincarnations' orders. Is there anything else you'd like to know, sir?" She stated with a cold voice but her eyes showed fear. He sneered at her and raised his left hand and…

SMACK!

He slapped her! Sybil fell straight to the floor. Her eyes pricked at the corners with tears. He turned to Sara menacingly. Amazing how she remained calm this entire time. If one took notice they would see her slightly shaking. "And you are?" he asked a little bit softer than he asked Sybil.

"I'm De Leon Sara. I'm the Reincarnation of the Original De Leon member born under the Virgo Star Sign. My main curse remains active until a point in my life. My other curse is when I am angered or embarrassed and it become active. I too have recently move to Japan under my Head's orders." She stated in a voice laced with hatred toward him but respect also.

Sybil looked dangerously angry toward Akito. She began to shake violently. She looked down as she clenched her teeth, grinding them. Sybil felt her blood boil as she watched Sara shake in fright a little bit. 'I wonder what he did to those who already were in the family. Those born in their family curse must suffer greatly.' She looked up from Sara to him. 'Anger…Power.' Sybil thought.

That's when they felt it. It was a light shaking. Akito looked around in confusion. Sara sat up straight and looked at Sybil who was glaring at Akito. That's when she noticed her eyes. They were no longer the dark brown she had gotten used to but the darkest shade of red she had ever seen without making them black. Sybil seemed to have a very dangerous aura around her.

"Sybil calm down, you're going to start an earthquake!" Sara yelled. That seemed to have Sybil calm down a bit. She looked at Sara once again ashamed because she lost control.

"Is that your curse?" They both looked at Akito who was standing by the open door looking at the nature outside.

"Yes it is, Sohma Akito," Sara heard herself and Sybil say very confidently toward him. They stood up and were about to leave when he stopped them with his words.

"You may keep your memories as long as you keep our curse a secret," he glared at them one last time.

"You keep ours. We keep yours." They both said and left the room.

-------

School had long ended and Verona was just waiting for her brother and her new 'cousin' to be ready to leave. Vlad was off somewhere probably trying to see if there were any 'rockers' in this school so he could jam with them.

She looked down from the tree she was sitting in waiting for Niris to finish with her little girl friendship talk with that Tohru girl, Hana psychic, Uotani protector, Sohma Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and that Haru. Verona glared at them as she felt a jealousy toward their friendship.

She remembered the last time she had a friend. It was in Transylvania when she was five. She had tried to befriend the other girls there but they all called her a devil child or a bad omen set in motion. Verona's brother and her adoptive mother, Miss Antoinette's mother, had treated her equal all the time. Verona's curse was not only to suffer in fear of her inner demons, the dark, but also to never have friends. She may find true love and happiness unlike Miss Antoinette, but she could never have friends.

Verona looked up as a plane flew over them. The shadow trailing over the school grounds as it glided through the sky. The shadow reached her and she heard _them_ again. They were calling her and telling her how she doesn't even fit in. 'I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid.' Verona repeated like a mantra in her head. She shuddered as she felt one of _their_ hands graze her shoulder as they reached out of the dark to her.

Verona quickly jumped out of the tree and began at a sprint away from the dark or any shadows. 'They can't get me in the light. The light is where I'm safe.' She sat in the middle of the school fields. Verona looked to the shadows under a far away tree and saw a large shadow slowly flashing from that tree to one closer to her. It slowly made it's way to the closest one to her. She closed her eyes hoping it would go away.

"Hey are you alright?" She opened her eyes into the face of one Sohma Haru. She was crunched up into a ball and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," Verona said shakily. She stood up and glared at him. "But it doesn't matter to you anyway. I don't know you so why should you care?" She snapped at him. 'I must never be close to anyone or else the dark will get him or her.'

"Hey I was only asking!"

"Yeah well maybe I just wanted to be alone or something! You shouldn't have bothered me in the first place."

"Hey fine then next time when you look like you're about to collapse, I WON'T see if you're alright."

"That's fine with me considering I don't know you and it wouldn't matter to me anyway!'

"Well fine I won't ever help you again! Damn you are so weird!" Verona reacted to 'weird' by punching him in the face. He immediately looked a lot more menacing. He wasn't the same kinder Haru as before; he seemed a lot fiercer.

"Verona stop now," Vlad said standing in the shade, the shadow hovering behind him. Her distraction caused her to doubled over in pain as Haru had punched her square in the stomach while her guard was down. Verona fell to the floor in pain as she spit out blood. She watched as the shadow engulfed Vlad with him screaming in pain.

'Vlad, no don't go in the shadows. Stay in the light…' Verona blacked out after that.

------

Vlad looked up as he heard the screams and punches. Some students had said there was fight going on. He rushed and hoped it wasn't Verona. He entered the field pushing through the crowd surrounding the fighters. He saw that is was Verona.

"VERONA!" Immediately his bull like strength came to him and Vlad pushed everyone aside allowing him to get to the center. She was already unconscious on the floor by the time he got there. He looked up at the person who had fought her. It was that Haru kid. He glared at him as his anger flared to such extremes. Haru seemed to be just standing there, though, like coming out of a trance.

Haru looked up and saw what he'd done. "What did I do?" he said sadly. He went to Verona and checked her pulse.

"Haru, you bastard! How could you fight her!" Vlad heard Kyo's voice yell at Haru. He glared at Haru as he looked up at him.

"Asshole!" Vlad lunged at him but someone grabbed him from behind.

"Fighting is not going to get you anywhere," Yuki said. Two pairs of arms pushed Vlad onto the floor. He scrambled to his little sister. He alone knew what it was she suffered. They had no clue, not the slightest clue to what it was. He grabbed her trying to use some of his healing powers on her. He was only able to make her wake up. Her eyes were golden, and he knew Verona wasn't there but that _she_ was there.

"Vlad, I'm glad you didn't go into the shadow. You stayed in the light," she whispered to him. Her eyes changed back to the ice blue they normally were. He sighed as his anger began to decompose. "I started the fight don't worry."

"Still doesn't excuse him for hitting a girl! It's dishonorable!" Vlad stood up and glared at Haru.

"I'm sorry, I just get mad sometimes, like I have two personalities." He looked sorry. He was genuinely sorry for this.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Vlad looked down at Verona as she stared into the shadows of a tree. He looked at the sky as it soon became darker. "And to a brightly lit room."

-------

As Sara and Sybil exited the room Sybil coughed and covered her mouth. There was some blood on it. Sara stared at it in shock. "He didn't hit you that hard did he?"

"No, my teeth just hit the inside of my cheek so it got cut," she stated as she began to suck the inside of her cheek.

"How did it go?" Ayame looked up hopefully.

Sara looked at him with a smile, "He said we can keep our memories as long as we keep the secret. And you all must keep our secret too."

"Now you guys have to meet our provider of information on our curse," Sybil said while wincing. Hatori immediately looked at her.

"He hit you?" She nodded. "Lets get you an ice pack."

-------------

They had taken Verona to the De Leon Estate and the Sohma kids followed them there but not Tohru. She said she needed to go to work. Verona looked really beat up.

"You guys live here!" Kyo exclaimed as he saw from outside of the limo as they pulled up to the estate.

"Yes Kyon-Kyon we do," Niris smirked at the fact he got angry whenever someone used that name.

"How are we going to explain this to Miss Antoinette, Niris?" Vlad looked at her. He was holding Verona in his lap. Kyo and Haru sat on the same side of the limo as him.

"I honestly don't know Vlad," Niris said a little bit worried. Yuki and Momiji sat next to her

----------

The noises of the car pulling up to the house alerted me to the children arriving. Several voices floated softly to the ears of the inhabitants of the living room. Kidori, Val, and Miss Antoinette sat in the living room. They had just finished their small discussion about the Sohmas. Kidori stood up along with Val. All three headed toward the voices in the front yard/ parking lot.

Kidori immediately registered that Verona needed help standing up. Vlad was telling her that she should have called him immediately instead of fighting. The others that were standing there were Niris, a boy with orange hair, another boy with grayish hair and purple eyes, a little girl with blonde hair. The last boy however surprised Kidori. He had the same colored hair as her, black and white.

"What has happened to Verona?" Antoinette said, she was shaking in fury but she knew to stay calm or Verona would lash out at her, hurting herself more.

"Um she got into a fight…" Niris said cautiously.

"Who Did This To Her!"

"I did, Miss. I'm terribly sorry but-" the one with black and white hair tried.

"What is your name? Boy."

"Sohma Hatusharu." The newcomers were all tense.

"A Sohma!" Antoinette hissed at him threateningly. "Once again destiny does not stray off its course."

Niris walked around in front of this Hatusharu. "Hey don't lash out on him! It wasn't his fault!"

SMACK!

"Don't talk back to me missy. I am now your guardian. I am Verona's sister, who ever has laid one finger on her is to suffer greatly." She lashed at Niris. Niris stood firm and glared at her.

'Oh why did she have to find out about Antoinette like this?' Kidori asked in her head.

"Send them Away I detest them for who they are and who they are related too!" She spat out. "The rest come inside we have matters to discuss!" She charged inside. Her negative aura clouded the front of the house as she left.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry boys but you must go now. Come I'll drive you home." Val said. Kidori stared at the four newcomers. They looked disgusted and shocked at Miss Antoinette. She shook her head and lead Niris inside. 'I wonder where Sybil and Sara are?'

-----------

"Really, It didn't hurt one bit. I don't need to get it-" Sybil tried but…

"Nonsense Sybil! It's bruised and we must get it checked up! Hatori can check it for you and give you an ice pack!" Ayame pressed it on till he got his way. Hatori fixed Sybil's cheek up after it being hit and handed her an ice pack.

"There now, all better!" Sybil said as she immediately smiled then winced.

"Yes your cheek is all better now, although not the one I'm sure you were hoping for…" Ayame said to her alone suggestively. Sybil fell to the floor laughing with her entire face flushed.

Sara looked at Sybil as she continued rolling around the floor laughing and Ayame continuing to make comical comments. She looked toward Hatori next to her. He had a very stoic expression on as he looked at Sybil.

"She'll get along fine with Shigure," Hatori said under his breath.

"Who's Shigure?" Sara asked and looked at Hatori. He looked a bit surprised. 'Oh no I wasn't supposed to hear that! I'm such an eaves dropper!' "I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to hear that was I? I'm sorry, so sorry." Sara began bowing respectfully to Hatori.

"No, Miss Sara, it alright. It was my fault I said it out loud." Hatori tried to reassure her.

"Oh no. I was eavesdropping on your said out loud thoughts. I am so sorry!" She continued apologizing.

---------------

"Oh Ayame, you have such an imagination!" Sybil said laughing while she glanced at Sara and Hatori through the corner of her eye. She watched, as Sara seemed to be blushing while apologizing for something. 'Hm, the little Virgo shows some interest in the doctor.' Sybil sputtered at the real life imagery that thought brought on. A perversion of a Virgin schoolgirl visiting the doctor for her check up was the imagery. She had a nosebleed and blushed deeper.

"BAD THOUGHTS! VERY IMPURE!" Sybil yelled and began hitting her forehead.

"Oh do tell," Ayame said with a glint in his eyes. She began a very detailed description of what she had imagined. He led her away from Sara and Hatori toward somewhere.

---------

"All right if you're sure," Sara said finally giving in to him. She looked around and noticed that Sybil AND Ayame were nowhere in my sight. "Hey where did Sybil and Ayame go?"

"Come on I know where Ayame might have taken her," Hatori said. He grabbed her hand and began off, dragging her along. She gently gave a squeeze of her hand to his. He gasped slightly, lightly, and softly. He let go of her hand and continued leading Sara somewhere.

Sara followed slightly disappointed but excited to see where Ayame took Sybil, with two people like that there's no telling what might've happened.

She was so deep in thought she took no heed to the person that was walking around a corner. Sara bumped into her falling right on top of her.

"POOF." Smoke burst around them. Sara looked down and there sitting amongst the woman's clothes was a small monkey who-

"I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! MY EXISTENCE IS USELESS! I'M SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU!" The monkey ran around ranting about how sorry she…err he (that's right she…err he must be a male) was for bumping in to her. "PLEASE FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE!"

"Oh no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention really," Sara stammered as the monkey keep running around.

"Ritsu, please calm down," Hatori said in his monotone voice. Sara looked up at him and then down at the Monkey who was slowly stopping from his begging for forgiveness.

"Hello, Ritsu, I'm Sara. It's nice to meet you." She said as the monkey finally calmed down.

Sara was slightly embarrassed as the monkey ran around a little bit worrying in his mind.

"I'm Sorry. I'm unworthy to be alive. My presence in this world causes nothing but trouble!" Ritsu continued as he slowly began to calm down.

"Oh you shouldn't say that about yourself!" Sara said and he looks up at her with tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Oh thank you! You are much to kind to me!" he said and a tear fell down. There was a poof and smoke. Where Ritsu the monkey had been was now Ritsu the NAKED MAN!

-----------

"Sybil You'll look darling in this wonderful pink schoolgirl uniform!" Sybil twitched at the word 'Pink.' She slowly turned toward Ayame in disgust.

"Pink?"

"Yes, dear, it's pink."

"Pink."

"Hm?"

"Pink!"

"Yes we know it's pink."

"PINK!"

"YES!"

"I HATE PINK!"

"Yes…oh dear, but it'll look so cute. You must try it on!" Ayame said. He looked at her with the "puppy dog eyes." Sybil sighed and gave in. She grabbed the outfit and went behind the screen to try it on. 'It burns! It burns!' She thought as the color touched her skin.

She walked out and stood in front of Ayame as he examined her.

"Smile Sybil. Frowning gives you wrinkles." His melodic voice could do nothing but make her smile. She smiled at him and he got a glint in his eyes. "Oh I must complete the fantasy now! I'll be back in a sec."

"Complete the fantasy…what is he talking about…" She asked herself. Then it hit me. 'The fantasy I had earlier with the schoolgirl and doctor…Oh no!'

"I'm coming my patient! I'll be there in one moment!" Sybil's jaw dropped to what he could've possible put on. 'Oh cripes what have I done…' She thought of the many outfits he could have for a doctor. Her eyes glazed over and her head began to overload on the perversions. She fell straight down to the floor.

"Oh Sybil, you've fainted! Oh dear time to get you to Hatori's. Oh my, how could you faint?" Ayame carry her except away from his body. Sybil continued with the perversions in her head. Her face was flushed.

-------------

Hatori, Ritsu and Sara decided to go to Ayame's all together but they saw Ayame heading toward themselves with Sybil in his arms bridal style. Sara stared in confusion as what it looked like.

"Oh Hatori, I don't know what happened but when I came back after changing she had fainted." Ayame said worriedly.

Sara went up to Sybil and felt her temp. 'Pretty normal for her anyway.' She checked her pulse and 'oh great' it was the pulse she got whenever she had an overload of perverse thoughts.

"Um it's nothing to worry about really, this has happened before when she gets 'bad' thoughts," Sara said as she snap her fingers in front of Sybil. Her eyes blinked and she immediately realized where she was. She squirmed and fell straight to the floor.

"Oof, I think I need to go on a diet again Sara," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She looked at Ritsu and immediately her eyes became starry. "Oh my you look so cute!"

"Oh um Thank you," Ritsu said shyly.

"I mean wow, I've said about other women looking really cute, but my oh my, you take the cake!" She said.

"Ritsu's a guy Sybil." Sara explained to her. She looked up startled.

"EVEN BETTER! A man who is confident enough to walk around in women's clothing! I love it!" She stood up and went to Ritsu and shook his hand.

"Oh no, I wear women's clothing because I'm not confident enough," Ritsu explained.

"Come on Miss Sara, I must speak to you privately. It's about the job." Hatori told me.

(5 minutes later)

"Yes Hatori, sir?" Sara said giving him the proper respect.

"I've decided that you will start on Monday, 7 sharp as my assistant." Hatori said. Sara stared at him shocked. Her excitement burst in one flow.

"OH THANK YOU!" She jumped and hugged him.

POOF -smoke

Sara looked down and to see a seahorse amidst Hatori's clothes. "OH NO! WATER! NO SEA WATER! OH NO SOMEONE HELP!" She grabbed Hatori's clothes and Hatori the Sea Horse. Sara began running around looking for a place to put him.

POOF- smoke

She nearly fell down because Hatori transformed back right there. Sara stared away from him as he changed. 'So he's the dragon, that's great.' She thought. Hatori cleared his voice. "I am so sorry. I've completely forgot about the curse."

"It's quite alright Miss Sara." Hatori said with a wavering hint of a blush on his cheeks. Sara smiled warmly.

"SARA! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM VAL! WE GOTTA GO HOME NOW!" Sara cringed and looked at her watch. 'Yikes it was already 6 at night.'

"Yes I'm pretty sure we have to go now." Sara said.

"I'll give you and Sybil a ride then." Hatori said. They were off, with Ayame and Ritsu following them. She wasn't quite sure why Ritsu and Ayame were following them for, but hey whatever.

-----------

Kidori stared at Niris as she held an ice pack to her right cheek. It has been red and sore for the first couple of minutes and now it was back to normal. She wondered how long Sybil and Sara were going to take to get back home. Sybil should be back soon, after all Val called her on her cell a few minutes ago.

Kidori watched as Miss Antoinette ate her dinner with her perfected mannerism, but she could tell she was slightly miffed. Kidori continued eating as the rest of them watched the television. Miss Antoinette saves the dining room table for special occasions only.

After several minutes passing they all heard a car pull up and some laughter. Kidori sighed and then heard about three male voices she did not recognize. 'Oh dear.'

Miss Antoinette was the first to stand up and leave the room. She glared at any of them who looked like they were going to follow. They all sat and listened.

Silence was the first thing she heard then-

SMACK!

Kidori sighed as she figured it was Sybil's cheek that had been smacked. Miss Antoinette entered again and sat down like nothing had happened. Her kimono as usual was slipping off of one shoulder as she lazily lay there on her couch. Kidori stood up and made her way to the front of the house.

She saw Sybil holding her cheek with some blood on her lips leaning against a wall while a man in a red robe with long silver hair comfort her along with a woman with orange brown hair in a bow. Sara was standing shocked next to a Man with dark green hair some covering his left eye.

"There is much that needs to be explained," Kidori said as Sybil looked at her with some tears rolling down her other cheek that seemed to be bruised already. "What happened to your other cheek?"

"Some guys smacked me, don't worry I gave him hell for that," she said. Kidori knew she was lying so she let it slip.

"Hello sirs, my name is Kidori De Leon," she says politely.

"Good Evening Kidori!" the man with the silver hair said. "My name is Sohma Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said dramatically. Kidori stared at him a little bewildered before it registered that he said he was a Sohma. "And this is my good friend Sohma Hatori. And this is Sohma Ritsu." They all nodded toward her.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but Sara and Sybil have some important matters to discuss with their family," Kidori said, no need to be rude. She dragged them inside after the three Sohma men nodded and said their good byes to them. "Tomorrow no one can go to work, school, or out. We are having a Reincarnates meeting at noon. I trust you'll be able to wake up on time and no tardiness. Now you may go upstairs for no dinner for you shall be served. You were all out pretty long so you should have been able to purchase dinner."

They stared at her like teenagers who wanted to rebel but still followed orders even if they hated it. They trudged up the stairs to be. Kidori sighed and followed them. Tomorrow would be quite a day.

Okay…how was that? R&R please! I need feedback! Okay yeah…please R&R!


	4. Reincarnates Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters (Although I wish I could) or the Fruits Basket manga or the Fruits Basket Anime. I only own my characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter came alot faster because well I had already written it a while ago but I needed the right place to put it. Okay anyway. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Zodiac Reincarnate Meeting**

It was already noon the next day. Everyone sat in their proper seat according to the zodiac at the dining room table. The Head of the Reincarnates sat at the head of the table. To Miss Antoinette's left on the table were the Virgo Reincarnate, The Leo, Cancer, Gemini, Taurus, and Aries. They were Sara, Ashef, Niris, Kidori, Vlad, and Toya. To Antoinette's right side on the table were Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. They were Sydney, Osiris, Valkyrie, Sybil, Raphael, and Piotr. At the end of the table sat the polar opposite of the Head of the family, the one who suffered most of the physical pains of the curse, Verona, she represented the star sign Corvus, the Raven or sometimes the Crow, a forgotten one cast in the shadows to be destroyed.

"There are many things we must discuss." Antoinette said as she rested her hands on the table. "One of which is about your curses. I noticed many of you have experienced them. However I am truly sorry for not telling you about said curses and how they are activated. You also must be informed of what exactly is your curse and any added bonuses or loop holes there are."

The Reincarnates all looked upon her with great interest. "Poop-y…" The Leo Reincarnate said. He was the only Reincarnate that was still a baby. Everyone smiled at him but then went back to serious expressions toward Antoinette.

"I have already told you the so called legend of the French family, The De Leon that had been cursed by gypsies because of a mother's greed for more children. However there is more to the legend. It is much more complex. So is each curse. The curses derived from the first who were cursed and those following. The curse has presented itself only every 50 or so years, so there are only about 2-4 components to each curse."

"The mother of the cursed had children, nieces, nephews, sisters, brothers and mother and father and in-laws before the zodiac cursed ones. Once the curse was set forth they took upon other star signs that appeared in our sky.

"There was Draco, who was then cursed as the dragon. He had been the very first-born, so he received a not so terrible curse. He would represent the Dragon, the noble in everyone. He would only be cursed with after angered or embarrassed he would turn into a Dragon, or sea horse.

"Second was Bootes, the Herdsman, who controlled the Hunting Dogs and chased around The Great Bear. Following was The Great Bear, Ursa Major, who was chased by the Herdsman and the hunting Dogs. Then the twins who were cursed as The Hunting Dogs of the sky, Canes Venatici, were born. They became dogs that hunted the one who angered them when angered; yet controlled by the Herdsman, Bootes.

"The head of the family's eldest sister represented Augira. Augira is the charioteer. She holds Capella, the small goat, who is represented by her son, who was cursed to remain looking young and die of a child disease.

"Perseus was the Augira's eldest son. He was the one who brought a brighter side to the curse to the family. He was their hero.

"Then there was Pegasus, who was the second to eldest brother. He was the charmer of the family, but so very much pure he represented the Pure Flying Horse that is often mistaken as a unicorn.

"Ophiuchus was Pegasus's godfather. He protected Pegasus from the venoms of the world by holding back the Serpens, a woman prostitute who had wished to corrupt the pure child's mind.

"The Delphinus followed him and was next after Augira. He was cursed whenever near a large body of water he would turn into a dolphin.

"Aquila was the mother of all the children, brothers and sisters of the head of the family. She represented the carrying away of youth. She took away her zodiac cursed children's youth away by her greed.

"Cygnus was born after Delphinus; she represented the constellation of the Swan. She was forever cursed that by day she would be a swan and by night she was a human girl as she would be until love's first kiss.

"The second to youngest was Lepus; he represented the Hare. He was cursed to always be the next in line to be the heir of the family fortune, however he would die before ever receiving it. Lepus also had a twin sister, Lupus, who was born to represent the spring constellation of the Wolf. Lepus was the winter and Lupus brought the spring.

"And the youngest of the head of the zodiac cursed was Vulpecula. She was often ignored and so led the live of a Prostitute, the fox in her family, she held great beauty but she would never find any man or woman who can love her for who she is.

"And these siblings Grandmother represented the Queen Constellation, Cassiopeia, who hand another daughter before them, Andromeda." Antoinette explained.

"Those are the extra cursed one along side to the main ones. They ended up with curses because of a mother's greed for children. More are brought in but they are much more distantly related to us.

"Now our curses are much more intense then our relatives. We shall start with Aries. Toya Tomoyuki, you were born unto this sign. Do you know what that means?"

"That I turn into a sheep when I'm embarrassed or mad?" The little one asked from his seat.

"Yes, however it also means you control some form of fire. This power however only comes when you are extremely angered. So you must stay calm when you feel you might." Antoinette softly said. Toya nodded his head in understanding.

"The original Aries had been quite a spoiled child and threw tantrums. Yet every time he did so he would always hurt someone he loved."

"Taurus. Vlad, I believe you have experienced a form of your curse when you saw your sister hurt, neh?" Vlad nodded as Antoinette interrogated. "You are a Taurus, therefore when angered or embarrassed you will turn into a bull. You also have some powers that revolve around you all the time; a super strength that you sometimes cannot explain. That and you can create large earthquakes when angered to extremity." Miss Antoinette smiled as Vlad nodded in Understanding. "The Taurus had been one stubborn child. He would not let go of his side unless proven wrong. He also was quiet a noble one and fought for his family."

"Kidori you have the reincarnation of the Gemini, the twins who had cause much trouble or great relief through each reincarnation. When angered you split into twins, Ying and Yang; the good and bad of you. The bad of you however shows an exaggerated emotion of anger and hate or depression and does things rashly. The good of you feels extreme happiness and love. They think things through before continuing with them. You also can create a windstorm when you are angered to extremity." Kidori smiled and looked back down at the table. Antoinette smiled. "You also have a special quality to your curse. You have something special that happens to you on Valentines Day. I have yet to figure out what exactly it is." Kidori looked shocked about this.

"Niris, I believe you are the Cancer, the crab. One who is very much about emotions; you in the same conditions as everyone's curse turn into a crab. However when angered to extremity also, you can create cyclone storms and sandstorms. The Cancer was much of a Drama Queen. She had too much emotions and over dramatized her life."

"My sweet child Leo is one very dangerous one, everyone. He, Ashef, turns into a lion cub when dealt with stress at this young age. He however also has the ability to create rooms quite humid. He can raise the temperature of the environment to such degrees it could kill us, yet he withstands it. We must be careful with this child. The Leo was a terrible child who also was spoiled but listened to his mother and barely threw tantrums, but when he did, it was chaos."

"Sara, Sara, Sara. The Virgo, the all-wonderful Virgin of the zodiac, you are cursed to be a virgin till marriage that is valid to the stars, which means you must truly love the person you marry. It matters not what you may do you shall always be a virgin till true love's marriage. The Virgo had been quite rebellious and tried to be a prostitute, but she could not, she always remained a virgin which although increased her sale, however hurt her 2 times as bad each time." Sara looked scared of her curse. "My dear however, when you are angered you are able to control plant life nearby to your advantage. You also have a specialty to your curse on Valentine's day."

"My darling little Aussie. Sydney you are balance, justice, honorable, and foremost, truth. The Original Libra had tried to lie, cheat and be unjust and not honorable. Yet his curse would not allow it. Whenever presented a situation that involved justice being done his curse would immediately take over. Making both sides tell the truth, you were able to carry out justice and honor those who deserved it. You will suffer these same trials in your curse.

"Osiris, quite the little vixen, because you are much about desire and your desires. You are cursed to become a scorpion when embarrassed or angered. When angered you create a small amount of venom inside of you to cause small amounts of pain, your tears can dispel the venom you create. You can also create Tsunamis when angered to such a height. The original Scorpio had been a mix of French and Egyptian, as you are now, you are quite the lecherous one just as he was." Antoinette smirked at that and continued.

"Sagittarius, Valkyrie, the Great Archer, who shot arrows of Fire into the night when angered. You are cursed very softly for you had been born during a blessed month during a time of blessings. You and the original one had both foresight and the power to tell fortunes correctly. She had been born part gypsy, however, so are you, yet neither of you were able nor are able to break this curse set on us." Valkyrie smiled a little bit.

"Ah Sybil, the great goal achiever, the worker bee of the zodiac, the high goat climber. The Capricorn. You are a person who uses others, so was the Original Capricorn. Yet both had goals to achieve, so they used others who were not important to them to achieve their goal. You are cursed to become a goat. You can control Earth and create nay but aftershocks, for you are not one to be easily tempered." Sybil grinned at that and leaned back against her chair.

"Raphael, the Aquarius, the Water bearer. You are an elemental of air, yet have some control over water because of your air powers. When angered you control water around you and anything that needs water and air to live. Although physically you may control them, mentally and will you can't. You must never abuse your power. It will only activate when you are angered, so you must be calm. Aquarius had always been one of a calm mind; he had been raised to be a monk and meditated everyday to keep his inner peace. I trust you, child, shall keep calm." Raphael smiled and looked at Toya happily from across the table.

"And last in the zodiac is my dear Pisces, the friend of all sea creatures. You are naturally attracted to water and believe much of anything, but mostly of the good in people. You are just as the original Pisces and will progress such as he did. You have a connection with sea creatures so be friendly toward them," Antoinette ended and smiled at all of them, the Zodiacs. Then she looked at Verona who was waiting to be acknowledged.

"Verona, yes your constellation, Corvus, is an age old one and is almost always forgotten. Yet you are its representation. The Raven or in some cases the Crow. When you are angered you become the Crow, yet when embarrassed a raven. You also suffer the darker side to our curse. You suffer in the dark, the shadows. She hurts you; she, which means the soul of the original Reincarnations of Corvus." Antoinette looked around at the shocked faces. "You are my adoptive sister but we must follow procedures and protocols and tradition. Every Halloween we must lock you in the dark. Hers and your Inner demons become alive and want nothing but you. But if they can't have you they begin on your loved ones, starting with the one you love."

"Now onto the situation with the Sohmas. The way to break our curse involves them another cursed family. However, the reason behind me not quite liking them is because when our Original Zodiac Cursed tried to get to them to break our own curse, the Sohmas' head refused to assist us. It is because of the Sohmas that we have to suffer with our curses today. I blame the Sohmas directly for our suffering."

"There is more to the curse, much more." She ended.

"Like what, sister? Why not mention the whole Full Moon bit?" Verona said testily.

"Yes the Full Moon to us mean, depending on what emotions play for most of the previous days, our curses are temporarily removed. The only moods that I have seen this agree with on are when you are in Love or when you have been in extreme happiness."

"What exactly is your curse?" Sara asked Antoinette.

"I am never to find true love or happiness unless one close to me already shall die. I do not wish for this to happen. So I will never internally admit to being in love," Antoinette said. "Now I would wish to apologize for yesterday's behavior. I was not myself."

"No sweat Nette, it was all cool. Although I ended up with being slapped by both heads of the family you, and Akito-" Sybil said and immediately stopped as she realized what she just said.

"The Head of the Sohmas slapped you?"

"Yes…" she timidly replied. Everyone looked at Sybil except Sara who already knew. They were all disgusted that a man would hit their Capricorn.

"He shall pay dearly for his insolence."

Okay! What do you all think? I'm not too sure if that was a good idea, having it all explained in one shot like I did. But I wanted this story to not take too long, but there will be more mysteries that even Miss Antoinette doesn't even know about. So yeah.

Review please!


	5. Valkyrie and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters (Although I wish I could) or the Fruits Basket manga or the Fruits Basket Anime. I only own my characters

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, my own fault. I just kind of procrastinated on this story. I'd been having difficulty actually typing out the story. Same goes for my Wonka story, but that's a whole different subject. Anyway thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 4 Valkyrie and Secrets**

The De Leon Estate in Japan just on the outskirts of Tokyo was silent for the first time the entire week at 8 in the morning. At least until…

"SATURDAY! WAH-HOO!" The voice of Sybil rang through the grounds.

"SHUT UP!" Valkyrie's voice answered back. Silence was heard once again.

"NO!" Laughter soon followed as the noises of one being chased followed.

"Some people have to sleep you know! Some of us don't get to sleep in to noon like you. Some of us have active jobs!" Valkyrie chased Sybil down the stairs to the pool area. Sybil ran around the pool avoiding Val's aim as she threw rocks from the ground at her.

"My sister can throw better than that!"

"ACK I SWEAR YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!" Valkyrie yelled. She gave up after looking at the time. She rushed back inside leaving Sybil by the pool.

"Hey…. You didn't catch me…" Sybil pouted before heading to the basketball court.

"I need to get ready! I have a seminar to get too!" Valkyrie ran about in her room on the fifth floor. She was the only inhabitant on that floor so she could make as much noise as she wanted. She grabbed her working uniform for the school and placed it on her bed. She quickly got ready and began running down the many stairs in the grand hall staircase. She realized she forgot her papers and a couple things and ran back up. She ran once again down and grabbed her keys out of her purse as she ran toward the Parking lot and jumped into her fiery red Ferrari, customized by her elder brother back in Romania, who used it to street race a couple of times, that she had worked sweat and blood to pay for.

'I can't believe I'm still paying for this car! But it's just so awesome! I wonder how Steven is doing in Romania…' Valkyrie thought as she pulled out of the estate. She headed toward the college her seminar was going to take place, Tokyo University. She rushed through the hallways.

"Oh god I'm going to actually be late!" She looked down at her watch and bumped into someone that someone's papers flying all over the place.

"OH I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED WHERE I WAS GOING!" Val looked to the orange-headed man, who looked like a woman, apologize for her own mistake.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry I can't help you pick it up but I'm going to be late. Call me at this number and I'll re-pay you back." Val grabbed his hand and wrote out her cell number on his hand. 'Heh, I used to do this to guys in college whenever they would ask me out, go figure,' she thought. "Ask for Valkyrie and you'll get me, okay. Just say I bumped into you today. Okay. Bye." She finished without even letting him say a thing. She rushed off and entered the seminar just when the speaker was about to speak.

Meanwhile at the De Leon Estate…

"Piotr I was wondering if you could help me with something." Antoinette said. She had a mysterious look as she gazed at him. Piotr looked up from his breakfast at her. He appeared scared at this request.

Piotr swallowed his food before taking a shaky breath. "Yes, Miss Antoinette I'll help you with anything. You've graciously let me stay here; I'll help you with anything." The newcomers looked at the two oddly. Niris and Sydney looked to each other silently speaking. 'Something's up.' They both thought. Sybil stared at Antoinette, 'Wonder what she needs help with…Oh well!' she smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. Kidori looked down softly and pretended she heard nothing. Sara was apparently still asleep.

"Meet me at one today," Antoinette said and continued eating silently with a quirky smile on.

"Miss Antoinette, are you sure you don't need me instead of Piotr to help you?" Osiris said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He looked toward Piotr with a loving gaze.

"Osiris, I will not be needing your assistance today, however if you wish to assist me you may later." Antoinette said with a smirk and looked up slowly at Osiris with a cool gaze that chilled him to the bone.

"No, that's fine Miss Antoinette, Osiris will be busy with work later, won't you Osiris?" Piotr said shakily looking down. Osiris looked to him before nodding.

"Um…Miss Antoinette, I was wondering if I could go out today. Could I?" Sara said sweetly to the head of the estate.

"Oh yes, of course you may Miss Sara. Just be back before supper and if you are not going to make it call and tells of that." Miss Antoinette stated just as sweetly back to Sara. Sybil was about to say something but- "No Sybil you may not. Your editor called me and he said you've been avoiding his calls. I hear your deadline is coming up?" Sybil blushed and grinned before nodding.

"Yah it is but I have it done. So I take it I can't go out then huh?"

"Exactly."

12:58 PM

"Piotr, please just do as she says. I don't want you to-" Osiris said in Piotr's room before he was cut off by Piotr kissing him.

"I'll be alright my love. I've been thru this before." Piotr left and went down to the second floor. He entered Miss Antoinette's quarters frightened out of his wits. 'By the higher powers, please let me get thru this once again.'

Back to Val…

"Miss De Leon I was quite impressed with your participation in this meeting. You really knew what you were talking about this time. I assume the problems you have been receiving at the school are getting a tad more difficult?" Valkyrie smiled to the Professor of Psychology Takeshi Dais.

"Yes they have been getting a little bit difficult, but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides I need experience and I'm willing to do anything to help teenagers." Valkyrie said receiving the praise well. She left out of the hall to the campus grounds outside. The Professor looked at her and smiled.

"Well Miss De Leon, I suppose you are maturing in your studies since I last had you in my class a year ago in this very University. I'm glad you have progressed. I'll be leaving you now. Good day." He said and left toward the parking lot.

"Um excuse me, Miss Valkyrie?" Val turned around to find an orange haired man who seemed timid to approach her.

"Yes, hello," Valkyrie said uncertain. She recognized him but from where? "Do I know you sir?"

"Um yes, from this morning. I have classes here and I saw you come out of the Lecture hall so I decided to apologize again for this morning," he said shyly. Val looked at him weird. 'Where do I remember him from?' she thought.

"Oh, you're that guy I ran into this morning. I'm so sorry for that but I was in a hurry to get to this seminar today. I should've stopped to help you pick up those papers. I apologize. I told you I'd make it up, um so how about I buy you lunch?" Val spoke quickly and confidently and looked at him as she put her books into her bag. He stared at her in awe but nodded anyway.

"So what's your name? I'm Valkyrie De Leon."

"My name is Ritsu Sohma. But uh this morning was really my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going…" he said looking down ashamed of himself.

"Nonsense! I practically walked right into you and I was rude, I didn't even help you to pick up your papers I probably made you late to your classes. Now let's go I bet I can get us a good restaurant to eat at. No more apologizing because it wasn't your fault." Val said and grabbed his hand and begun down the street. She grabbed her cell to call for quick reservations.

"Um really Miss Valkyrie you don't have to-" Ritsu tried again. He was feeling bashful a bit.

Valkyrie started laughing at him. "You just remind me so much of my friend Sara. She apologizes for stuff just like you do. Anyway come on Mr. Ritsu. Oh slow me I just realized you are a Sohma. My friends met a couple of Sohmas the other day." Ritsu looked up; now that he remembered he met two De Leons a couple of days ago as well.

"Your friends wouldn't happen to be a Miss Sybil and Miss Sara De Leon, would they?" Ritsu looked at her hopefully. Val looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know…? Wait were you there that day when they came over to our house? The big one...with a sort of parking lot in front?" Val asked slowly smiling as he nodded.

"Yes, I did. I was with my cousins Ayame and Hatori Sohma." Ritsu replied. Val opened the passenger door for him. He went inside and she entered to the other side. She started the car and smiled, and they were off.

"Wow so destiny is still running its course." Val said to herself, Ritsu heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Ritsu said softly almost afraid if he was supposed to hear it.

"Oh nothing, really. Just me rambling, pay no heed to the whispers that come out of my mouth. Alright now the restaurant I am treating you too Mr. Ritsu is a very expensive one so be happy." Val said. She liked getting people to feel like they were a burden; it was fun to watch them squirm.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to buy me lunch really! It was my fault this morning anyway. I apologize I'm so unworthy of-" Val placed her hand over his mouth.

"Whoa, overboard much. You have to realize when I'm joking," she stated seriously, "I mean not everything I say is to be taken seriously. I think you apologize a bit too much for your own good. You got to be confident in yourself and defend yourself."

"I know but I'm not very confident. I'm inadequate." Ritsu said in his soft voice sadly.

"Hey now," Val parked and put the emergency break on. "It's okay that you're not completely confident, if you were you'd just be cocky. And not many people like over confident jerks. Anyway you just have to be a little bit more confident in yourself is all I'm saying," Val said and lifted his chin up. "You have to look up and not down. That's the first step. While walking never look down, look up." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her softly.

"You're so kind," Ritsu said happily. "I'm so unworthy of your kindness. I'm blessed!" Val sweat dropped and shook her head, 'This is going to be harder then I thought…yeah might as well help him be more confident in himself anyway. He seems like he'd be a good friend.'

"Come on we are here," Val said and got out of the car. Ritsu stepped out and saw the restaurant to look very beautiful and expensive.

"Oh my, how can you pay for this? You really don't have to-"

"Nonsense! Besides I was going to eat here anyway, you'll just keep me company with a couple of my old professors, who I can't stand but they invited me anyway. They said I could bring someone with me and it's you, by luck," Val stated and smiled at him. She led him inside to the front desk. The Restaurant, Ocean Breeze, was almost full. "I'm here with the Takeshi group."

"Ah yes right this way. This is your plus one?" The waiter asked looking down at Ritsu. Ritsu was about to look down but Val gave him a look so he stared right at something else. She sighed and nodded at the smirking waiter.

"You have to look up and don't take nasty looks from people like that!" Val whispered to Ritsu. Ritsu smiled but looked down ashamed. "Hey, I'm sorry. This'll take a while for you to get used to anyway. Can't expect changes overnight can we?"

"Yes I suppose. I've disappointed you and yet you still remain friendly to me. You are so kind Miss De Leon."

"Hey just call Me Valkyrie, okay."

"Here is your table."

"Ah Miss De Leon, I see you've brought your brother?" Professor Takeshi said standing up from the table. Another man sitting at the table gave Valkyrie a slight lecherous stare; Ritsu noticed this but didn't do a thing.

"Oh no I'm not her brother, I'm just a-" Ritsu began but Valkyrie interrupted.

"He's my boyfriend; we're going to get engaged soon. Isn't that right Ritsu dear?" Valkyrie smiled sweetly at him. She whispered and pleaded to him "Please just play along."

"Yes, that's right." Ritsu played along uneasily.

The two men at the table looked a bit crestfallen but smiled at them anyway.

"Oh well that's great news now isn't it!" The other man said. "Excuse my manners but I'm Caius Takeshi, I'm my brother's twin. I'm a Psycho Therapist; it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Ritsu's and Val's hands.

The four of them sat for lunch and chatted every now and then. Ritsu mostly stayed quiet for the other three were talking of new Psychological methods.

"My, look at the time; it sure flies when you are having deep discussions. Well Ritsu and I really have to be going soon. We have to go baby-sit for my sister." She shook their hands and grabbed Ritsu's arm and immediately hauled herself out of there.

"I hate to be a problem but why did you lie to your Professor?" Ritsu asked. Valkyrie sighed.

"Okay I'm so sorry for using you like that but my professor's brother was just giving me such a lecherous look I needed something to keep him away so if I said you were just my boyfriend it wouldn't have stopped so I added the whole you're also going to be my fiancé too, and ta-da, no more perverted thoughts out of them. Thank you so much for playing along though." Valkyrie said and smiled at him. "Ah I owe you once again!"

Ritsu stared at the women before her. She didn't mind him. She seemed to want to be his friend and she wasn't disappointed in him at all. He blushed and looked down.

"Hey! Ritsu! You there!" Valkyrie smiled once Ritsu joined back to the world of the living. "There you are! Anyway! Let's go over to my place. I'm pretty sure you'd like to see Sybil and Sara again."

"Oh no I'd be intruding. I couldn't possibly go once again; especially what with what happened last time." Ritsu watched Val's expression turn from happy joyful expression to a very serious expression.

"What happened wasn't your fault. It truly wasn't. What happened, what ever you witnessed is something we are used to or will be in time," Val turned around. After a few moments she turned back around with a happy face again. "So really you don't have to worry! I'm sure my head of the family will be happy to meet you besides what she did to Sybil that day."

"That was your head of the family?" Ritsu was in awe. So it wasn't just there family that was like that.

"Ritsu, what are you doing out today?" Ritsu looked up at the familiar voice. He turned around to see a tall smiling man in a business suit.

"Oh hello Shigure," Ritsu said softly. Shigure looked past him to Valkyrie and smiled.

"Why hello there Miss. I see you know my dear cousin Ritsu here. Ritsu why don't you introduce me?" Shigure said with a slight perverted tone.

"I think I can introduce my self sir." Val said looking at the man haughtily. "My name is Valkyrie De Leon. And you are?"

"Well, my name is Shigure Sohma; it's nice to meet you." Shigure looked at her and smiled. Val scrunched up her eyebrows trying to think where she remembered his name. 'Isn't he that pervert author Kidori met at the awards ceremony? Oh god, his name was… Gure'… Shigure… Sohma… Oh crap it's him.'

"ACK YOU'RE THE PERVERT KIDORI WAS TALKING ABOUT THAT TIME!"

"You know my darling Kidori?"

"Don't call Kidori your Darling you pervert! You make her sound so dirty you scumbag!" Val yelled at him. Ritsu was a bit confused about how they knew each other.


	6. Apology to the Readers

I send apologies to my Readers and Reviewers. I am so sorry for the delay for my stories. Recently there has been some trouble at home and in school where as I cannot be on the Computer for too long. There has been some construction lately with the confines of my room where I have been forced to disconnect my Computer, PC, Monitor...and all so the workers may have room…to well work.

As for school there have been numerous changes made within the school system where I cannot even reach the site, as my school network has blocked it under the reason that it is not educational. However, this dose not mean that my stories shall no longer be continued. No, this means it will take me longer to update. My computer will be connected once again within a three-week period and soon the next chapter shall be updated for both of my stories.

To my **Willy and Winifred and the Lawsuits R**eaders I have taken time to figure out exactly how to do said cases. Albeit I still need more help with it. The trials shall come soon in the story...(**SPOILER WARNINGS!**)after the hearings and some evidence finding and an introduction to a mystery and guest character.

To my **De Leon Reincarnations** Readers, this is slightly trickier. I prefer to stay as close to the original without meshing up existing or soon to be events in the series. Seeing as how the Manga series is not done yet, or even close, this will be trickier to leave it open for changes or things un-mentioned…however if my vision to how the story will go doesn't go well with the original there will be some…interesting changes made. Until I can get my hands on the latest _Fruits Basket_ Manga copy of Volume 12 this one will have to wait a tad bit longer for the update. I have to make sure I do not need to make any changes. Plus I barely know how exactly to portray Kureno, we barely know anything about him…except…he likes…well (**Spoiler warning!)** Uotani.

Right. I have been working on the next chapters in a spare school notebook, so all that needs to be done is type them up and make any changes (i.e. spelling grammar, among other things). Hopefully I can move things along faster to update, as I miss being able to even update and get excited to see who revied or how many hits I have.

Again I am truly sorry for my delay.


End file.
